<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chase the Shadows Away by ifyoucouldfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278167">Chase the Shadows Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyoucouldfly/pseuds/ifyoucouldfly'>ifyoucouldfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Or at least reference to it, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Post-Canon, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, but it's the central focus of the story so, fuck shadow weaver amirite, there's glimmbow and scorfuma too but i didn't tag it bc it's super brief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyoucouldfly/pseuds/ifyoucouldfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How does one mourn a monster? As it turns out, there are a number of ways.</p><p>—</p><p>In the wake of Shadow Weaver’s death, those who she hurt the most struggle to come to terms with her passing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Micah (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra &amp; Castaspella (She-Ra), Glimmer &amp; Micah (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Micah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y'all so this is basically my F-in-chat-for-Shadow-Weaver-but-make-it-angst fic. It's gonna be three chapters primarily following Micah, Adora, and Catra as they try to come to terms with the loss of Shadow Weaver.</p><p>Obviously this fic is going to feature a lot of discussion about death, grief, and abuse so fair warning for that!</p><p>If you want to scream at or with me, my tumblr is @catbruhdora.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Glimmer announced that she was taking a team to Mystacor to oversee its restoration for a few days, Micah was the first to volunteer. </p>
<p>It had been a few weeks since the defeat of Horde Prime, but somehow, the battle felt as if it had happened simultaneously minutes and years ago. Since then, the former Rebellion had spent most of their time split between celebrating and assisting in the various relief efforts for those recovering from the Horde’s attack.</p>
<p>Micah had been holed up in Bright Moon for too long now, and he was ready to get his hands dirty, especially if it meant returning to Mystacor. Besides, he had spent enough time away from his daughter over the past few years, and if he was honest with himself, he was looking for ways to recover lost time.</p>
<p>Adora was the next in line. Micah supposed that if anyone was more antsy than him to get out of Bright Moon and help the people of Etheria, it would have to be her. Of course, the fact that Adora was going meant that Catra was coming along as well. Micah honestly couldn’t recall a single time over the weeks since Horde Prime fell that he’d seen the two apart from one another. It was sweet, in a sappy sort of way. He and Angella had been that way, once, too. Micah suspected that if Bow weren’t already away in Salineas with Sea Hawk and the other Princesses, the young archer and his daughter would be similarly tied at the hip.</p>
<p>Between Glimmer’s teleportation and his magic, the journey was a short one, and soon they were ascending towards the place he’d once called home.</p>
<p>Even now, after having seen the city a thousand times, Mystacor still took his breath away. He could tell that the others were under the same effect; even Catra, who was doing her best to appear nonchalant, arched an impressed brow.</p>
<p>Glimmer immediately began gushing. “We’re going to have <em>so much</em> fun! Adora, what should we show Catra first? We could head down to the beach, or explore the gardens, or….”</p>
<p>“Aren’t we supposed to be here to help with the relief effort?” Adora cut in. </p>
<p>Glimmer rolled her eyes. “Well, yes. But we have <em>plenty</em> of down time! Come on, Catra, back me up here.”</p>
<p>Catra smirked at Adora. “I’m with Sparkles. We just saved the world, dummy. We can afford a little time off.”</p>
<p>Adora chewed on her lip. “Alright, fine. But I don’t —”</p>
<p>“There you are!”</p>
<p>The group turned to see Castaspella rushing towards them. “Here we go.” Glimmer mumbled under her breath.</p>
<p>“I’ve been waiting for <em>hours</em>. You certainly took your time getting here, though you didn’t give us much of a notice before coming. Oh well, never mind. How have you all been? Oh, Micah, you look a mess. Have you been getting enough sleep? I hope you’ve all been taking care of yourselves. I’m preparing a full feast tonight, so you’ll at least be getting some proper food in you for once. Oh, Catra dear, I nearly forgot! This is your first time in Mystacor, correct? Oh, how wonderful! We simply <em>have</em> to give you the full tour. The full moon won’t be for another three days so we’ll have to wait until then for the ceremony, but we can show you the grounds nonetheless. Although I’m afraid I can’t do the tour tonight; between the feast and the memorial service I’m simply….”</p>
<p>Castaspella froze, trailing off suddenly before shaking her head and grinning widely. “Right! Anyways, come along, I’ll show you to your quarters. We can discuss the relief project on the way.”</p>
<p>She turned abruptly and began strolling towards the palace, the other four following dazedly. “Is she always…like that?” Micah heard Catra ask from behind him.</p>
<p>Micah frowned as they walked. “Casta, you mentioned a memorial service earlier. A memorial for what?”</p>
<p>Casta froze again, sighing before she turned to the group. “I didn’t want to bring it up just yet, but…some of the sorcerers have agreed to hold a small service tonight for Shadow Weaver.”</p>
<p>The group was stunned into dazed silence. Looking at the other three, their faces mirrored the numbed shock that Micah was feeling. After a moment of tense surprise, however, he watched as Catra’s expression relaxed into apathy. </p>
<p>“Makes sense.” She said nonchalantly, folding her arms. “She used to teach here, right?”</p>
<p>Adora’s expression twisted into worry, and she reached for Catra’s hand. “Catra…”</p>
<p>“Adora, it’s fine.” Catra smiled. “I’m over it.”</p>
<p>The group fell into uncomfortable silence for a moment, which Glimmer quickly broke. “Ummm, how about we head down to the grounds? I can show you guys some of my favorite spots! We can totally find our rooms later, right, Aunt Casta?”</p>
<p>She shot Castaspella a pleading look, and Casta immediately nodded. “Yes, of course, of course. But you’d better come to visit with your aunt afterwards, young lady.”</p>
<p>“Will do!” Glimmer cried with obviously forced cheer, grabbing Catra and Adora’s hands and disappearing in a cloud of pink glitter.</p>
<p>Casta sighed, turning to Micah. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to find out like that.”</p>
<p>Micah placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright, Casta. I suppose I should have figured they’d hold some sort of memorial eventually.”</p>
<p>After a brief pause, Casta asked, “Are you going to come?” </p>
<p>Micah swallowed. “I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Micah…I think it could be good for you.” She said. “You’ll have to let her go eventually. Hating her forever will only extend her power over you. She can’t hurt you anymore.”</p>
<p>Micah frowned, rubbing his face in his hands. “Hating her isn’t the problem, Casta. I <em>wish</em> I hated her.”</p>
<p>They were silent for a moment.</p>
<p>“I think I’m going to take a walk around. See old sights, you know? Maybe I’ll head down to the beach later.” Micah said. He pressed a kiss to Casta’s cheek and gave her a weak smile, turning to go before she could protest.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you later.”</p>
<p>————</p>
<p>Micah spent a few hours just wandering the halls of Mystacor. It was strange how everything seemed so familiar, and yet so inexplicably distant. He couldn’t help but recall his times with Light Spinner as he walked the halls. Her memory was everywhere. When he couldn’t bear it any longer, he left the palace and walked down to the beach to clear his head.</p>
<p>When Micah arrived at the beach, he found Glimmer sitting alone, watching the clouds roll gently in and out from the shore.</p>
<p>“Hey, baby girl. Where are Catra and Adora?” He asked, sitting down next to her in the sand.</p>
<p>Glimmer rolled her eyes. “Adora wanted to show Catra the hot springs, and I decided that I did <em>not</em> want to be there for that.”</p>
<p>Micah chuckled. “That’s…probably a wise decision.”</p>
<p>The two were quiet for a moment, letting the calm silence of Mystacor wash over them.</p>
<p>“Listen, Glimmer…about the memorial. I was…I was thinking of attending.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t bring himself to look at her as he spoke. “I know she’s hurt you. When your mom…when Angella passed, I know she took advantage of that.”</p>
<p>He swallowed, taking a deep breath before continuing. “She took advantage of me, too. For a long, long time. And I know she used Adora and Catra in similar ways. She was…she was a very bad person. I'm angry at her for it. I’m <em>trying</em> to hate her for it. But honestly, I can’t. A part of me misses her still, and I...I want to go to the memorial.”</p>
<p>Micah paused, letting the silence wash over them again.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, baby girl.” He said finally, running his hands through his hair and staring at the shore.</p>
<p>“Dad, you don’t have to apologize.” Glimmer said, leaning over to smile at him softly. “I was thinking of going, too.”</p>
<p>Micah blinked in surprise, turning to stare at her. </p>
<p>“I know <em>exactly</em> how you feel. After Mom died, I let Shadow Weaver in.” Glimmer shook her head. “Even knowing what Adora had told me about her, knowing that it would hurt Adora to have her around. And as much as I hate Shadow Weaver for manipulating me like she did, I also can’t pretend I didn’t play my part. I’m still trying to make up for it.”</p>
<p>She sighed. “But there’s a part of me that misses Shadow Weaver. Even after everything she did. She was…she was there for me, when Mom died. Even if I know it was all a lie. And I’m scared that if I don’t fully hate her, I’m betraying everyone that she’s hurt. ”</p>
<p>Micah placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him.</p>
<p>“You can’t force yourself to hate her, dad. Even if you resent her still, even if you never forgive her, you can’t erase what she meant to you. It’s okay to love her still. Loving doesn’t mean forgiving.”</p>
<p>He stared at his daughter, at the fierce determination in her eyes, and felt a surge of pride. When had she gotten so wise? When had she become so grown-up?</p>
<p>“Aren’t <em>I</em> supposed to be the one giving <em>you</em> the wise advice?” He asked, pulling her in with and arm around her shoulders and tousling her hair with his fist.</p>
<p>Glimmer giggled and let her head rest against Micah’s shoulder. “Nah. We all know who’s the mature one here.”</p>
<p>Micah barked a single laugh. “Oh, <em>really</em>? Well, excuuuuse me, Your Highness. I guess I’m just the muscle of this operation.”</p>
<p>Glimmer snorted. “Nah, that’s me, too.”</p>
<p>Micah cocked a brow. “Really? Let’s settle it then. First one to the top of the palace is the better caster.”</p>
<p>Glimmer pretended to deliberate, scratching her chin as if deep in thought. “Hmmmm….okaylastonethereisarottenegg!” She disappeared suddenly in a burst of pink glitter.</p>
<p>“Cheater!” He called, laughing as he drew up a quick spell and followed after her.</p>
<p>————</p>
<p>In the end, Micah went to the memorial. They had set up a small shrine in front of Light Spinner’s statue, which still loomed over Mystacor’s halls. Glimmer was there, as well as Castaspella and a scattered few other sorcerers and members of the old Rebellion. Catra and Adora didn’t come. </p>
<p>The service was brief and spared few niceties to Shadow Weaver’s memory. Her time as Light Spinner was recalled, as well as her ambition, for good and for bad. She was thanked for her sacrifice against Lord Prime. And then it was over.</p>
<p>When the rest of the attendees began to file out, he lingered in front of the statue for a moment longer.</p>
<p>“Dad, are you coming?” Glimmer called from down the hallway, where she was waiting with Castaspella. He turned to them and locked eyes with his sister, who gave him a weak smile.</p>
<p>“I’ll be just a second.” He replied, and Glimmer nodded, a knowing look on her face. The pair retreated, leaving Micah alone in front of the statue.</p>
<p>The hallway was dark now, the only light coming from the shrine candles at the base of Light Spinner’s statue. The flames cast writhing shadows along the sculpture in a way that made Micah strangely uneasy, as if she was still lurking there.</p>
<p>Micah slowly sank to the floor, sitting cross-legged in front of the statue and staring up at his former teacher’s face. Something about the position made him feel like a boy again, like he was waiting for one of Light Spinner’s lectures.</p>
<p>“I can’t make myself hate you.” Micah said finally, his voice echoing strangely down the empty hallway. “Trust me, I’ve tried. And I know that I should.”</p>
<p>He watched the candlelight flicker across her veiled face. “You’ve hurt a lot of people that I love. You hurt me. You hurt Glimmer.”</p>
<p>Micah recalled how his daughter had looked on the beach. Strong and regal and full of determination and light. He smiled to himself. “She’s doing just fine without you. She’s stronger than you gave her credit for.”</p>
<p>He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again. “I can’t hate you, but I won’t forgive you.”</p>
<p>Micah rose to his feet, dusting off his robes. He turned to leave, giving one last glance over his shoulder as he did.</p>
<p>“Thanks for everything.”</p>
<p>Micah waved his hand and the candles surrounding Shadow Weaver’s statue blew out, shrouding the halls of Mystacor in darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Adora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aight here we go. This chapter is obviously going to be from Adora's POV, and as expected we're gonna be discussing child abuse and trauma a whole lot so there's ya warning.</p><p>If you want to scream at or with me, my tumblr is @catbruhdora.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra had been acting strangely ever since Casta had mentioned the memorial service.</p><p>It wasn’t that she was suddenly quiet or brooding or anything like that. In fact, it was the opposite. She was acting like nothing had happened at all. Adora kept waiting for some tenseness, some obvious sign that Catra wasn’t okay. But nothing happened. She seemed perfectly normal.</p><p>Which made no sense, of course. Catra had insisted she was “over it”, but how could that be true? Adora knew Catra was burying her feelings again, and she didn't know what to do about it.</p><p><em>“Of all the times to leave Melog behind.”</em> Adora thought.</p><p>“So what are we doing next?” Glimmer asked, practically bouncing around with excitement. “There’s the beach, or the steam grotto, or we could go see the garden, or —"</p><p>“The steam grotto was fun last time.” Adora offered. “Sort of.”</p><p>It <em>had</em> been sort of fun, at least in comparison to the other disastrous attempts at getting her to relax. And until Shadow Weaver had shown up and ruined it, of course. She'd almost forgotten that the last time she’d been here, she’d been haunted by Shadow Weaver. Funny how little things had changed in that respect.</p><p>Glimmer gave Adora a pitying look before Catra cut in. “Is anyone going to tell me what a steam grotto is, or am I just going to have to start guessing?”</p><p>“It’s great.” Glimmer gushed. “It’s like a big public bath, but the water’s all steamed up. It’s seriously <em>so</em> soothing. You just strip down, sit back, and relax.”</p><p>Catra cocked a brow and smirked at Adora. “Steam grotto sound fun.”</p><p>Adora’s heart gave a thump.</p><p>“Um. Okay, gross. On second thought, you guys have fun with that, I’m heading down to the beach.” Glimmer said, scandalized horror written all over her face. “I’ll catch up with you guys later!” </p><p>She poofed away in a rush, and Catra giggled in a way that set Adora’s heart fluttering all over again.</p><p>“Come on.” Catra purred, holding out her hand. “Let’s go get all hot and sweaty.”</p><p>“Catra!” Adora squealed, blushing as she grabbed Catra’s hand and led her towards the grotto.</p><p>—— </p><p>“It’s not funny.” Catra growled, but Adora could barely hear her over her own peals of laughter.</p><p>Her girlfriend had dipped half her leg into one of the hot baths before shrieking, flailing her arms to get out, and accidentally slipping and falling in completely. Now, she was standing before her, completely drenched and fur puffed out ridiculously.</p><p>“I’m — I’m sorry, I—” Adora huffed, desperately trying to speak past her own laughter.</p><p>Catra growled in irritation, grabbing a towel and trying to dry herself frantically. </p><p>“I can’t believe I for-forgot you’re scared o-of water.” Adora cackled, and Catra’s ears shot back indignantly.</p><p>“I am <em>not</em> scared of water!” She cried. “Will you <em>shut up</em>?”</p><p>Adora only laughed harder, and Catra huffed, throwing her towel at her and folding her arms like a sulking toddler.</p><p>“I’m s-sorry, Catra.” Adora giggled, placing a hand on her cheek. They locked eyes, and Adora’s laughter slowed. “Catra, you…”</p><p>There was a tense moment between them. Adora was acutely aware of the state of undress that they were in, and how the air was stiflingly hot and laden with steam. How every inch of Catra’s bare skin was dripping in water and sweat.</p><p>“…you look fucking ridiculous.” Adora fell into peals of laughter again, nearly doubling over.</p><p>This time, though, Catra only smirked. “I’m glad you find this situation so amusing.” Catra purred, placing her hands on Adora’s hips. Her tail wound around Adora’s ankle as she leaned in closer. Adora’s laughter sputtered out, and Catra’s grin grew wider.</p><p>“See, I had different things planned.” Catra’s fingers travelled down to the seam of Adora’s bath shorts, toying with them lightly. Adora’s breath hitched.</p><p>Catra leaned even closer, pressing a trail of kisses from Adora’s collarbone up her neck. “But if you’d rather just use the time to make fun of me,” she whispered between kisses, and Adora gasped. “C-Catra…”</p><p>Catra’s lips reached Adora’s ear, and she nipped softly on Adora’s earlobe before whispering, “I suppose I should just forget about it.”</p><p>Catra pulled away suddenly, sauntering over to a nearby rock ledge and flopping down. She shut her eyes and yawned theatrically, stretching her arms out wide on the ledge.</p><p>Adora stood there, face beet red and sputtering like a fish out of water. “I—you—you <em>tease</em>!” She cried.</p><p>Catra cracked one eye open, smirking lazily. “You started it.” She teased, before shutting her eyes again.</p><p>Adora sat down next to her, giggling as she leaned into Catra’s shoulder. “I can’t believe I fell in love with you, you big jerk.”</p><p>Catra grinned, eyes still shut. “The feeling’s mutual, dummy.”</p><p>Adora nuzzled deeper into Catra’s shoulder and shut her own eyes. They sat like that for a while, surrounded only by the sound of running water.</p><p>After a while, Adora cracked her eyes open and stared up at Catra. She was staring out into the distance, jaw tense and a crease between her brow. Adora didn’t need Melog here to tell her that Catra was clearly upset, and she decided that this had gone on long enough.</p><p>“Catra, we should talk about Shadow Weaver.” She said abruptly.</p><p>Catra immediately tensed, then relaxed just as quickly. “What’s there to talk about, Adora?” She replied flippantly.</p><p>Adora frowned, sitting up. “What do you <em>mean</em>, Catra? There’s a <em>lot</em> to talk about.” She studied Catra’s face for a reaction, but got none, so she barrelled on. “I haven’t brought it up until now because I wanted to give you time. But we can’t just ignore it forever. We’ve got to —”</p><p>“Adora!” Catra shouted, then immediately softened her tone. “Adora, everything is perfect. Please, can we just let things be fine?”</p><p>Adora hesitated for a moment, studying Catra’s pleading gaze, but shook her head. Catra was obviously troubled, and she couldn’t just let this go. “No, Catra. We can’t, because everything’s <em>not</em> perfect. We have to talk about Shadow Weaver at some point.”</p><p>Catra groaned in frustration. “Why?” Catra demanded, a pleading edge to her voice. “I told you, Adora. I’m over it. Why can’t we just leave the past in the past?”</p><p>“Because Shadow Weaver hurt you!” Adora cried, and Catra scowled. “She hurt you, and…and she was like a mother to us for a long time. We can’t just pretend none of it happened and hope it’ll go away.”</p><p>“Shadow Weaver hurt <em>me</em>?” Catra bit back. “What about <em>you</em>, Adora? Ugh, you’re doing it again.”</p><p>Adora frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“It means,” Catra shouted, rising to her feet, “stop trying to fix everyone else all the time and take a look at yourself.”</p><p>Adora paused. “Catra, I…I’m just trying to help.”</p><p>Catra huffed in frustration. “Yeah, and that’s the problem. I don’t get why we can’t just let things be good for once.”</p><p>Adora swallowed. “Catra, I —”</p><p>“Yeah, whatever. If you want to mope around about Shadow Weaver, that’s fine. But leave me out of it.” Catra snapped, grabbing her robe and storming out.</p><p>Adora sighed, burying her head in her hands. </p><p>
  <em>“Smooth, Adora. Real smooth.”</em>
</p><p>—— </p><p>Adora skipped the memorial service. </p><p>She spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening in her room, sulking and ruminating over her fight with Catra. It had been their first argument since they’d gotten together, and it was tearing at Adora. </p><p>She’d never wanted to fight with Catra again after Horde Prime was defeated. They’d wasted so many years being angry with one another, and since then all she’d wanted to do was remain in their “honeymoon” phase where they always got along. She knew it was ridiculous, that there was no way two people as stubborn and hotheaded as them could just stop bickering forever. But still, this fight felt like it had completely shattered their state of innocent bliss.</p><p>Adora sighed, and as if on cue, her stomach growled. She’d skipped the feast as well as the memorial, and now she was starving. She stood up from her bed, deciding to raid the kitchen.</p><p>She wandered down the hallway to the door of Catra’s room, and hesitated only for a moment before knocking. “Catra, I’m going to the kitchens to get something to eat. Do you want anything?”</p><p>She was met with silence. Adora sighed.</p><p>“Catra, I’m sorry. I’m just worried about you, okay?”</p><p>More silence.</p><p>“I love you.” Adora said.</p><p>Nothing. Her gut clenched with hurt and pity in equal measure, and she pulled away from the door and continued down the hallway.</p><p>The palace was quiet by now, and she passed by only a few guards and a pair of flirting sorcerers while on her way to the kitchens. The kitchen staff had all gone home, and Adora was expecting an easy raid, which was why she yelped in surprise when she turned into the pantry and ran directly into a hulking figure.</p><p>“Sorry!” The figure shouted, and Adora scuttled back to see Micah holding a box of sugar.</p><p>“Micah! Um, sorry, sir. I was just —“</p><p>“Relax, Adora, I’m just here for a cup of tea. You’re raiding the pantry, I assume?” Micah asked, setting the sugar down on the counter. “That’s right, you and Catra missed the feast. Glimmer’s worried sick, for the record. I convinced her to give you two some time, otherwise she'd probably have busted your doors down looking for you.”</p><p>Adora felt a pang in her chest. She’d suspected that Catra had missed the feast, but hearing so just confirmed her fears that Catra was still sulking.</p><p>“Yeah. Um…how was the service?” She asked politely.</p><p>Micah sighed. “It was…nice. The closure’s good.” He paused, studying her for a moment. “How have you and Catra been holding up?”</p><p>Adora chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment. “We, uh…we got in a fight.”</p><p>Micah’s brows shot up in surprise. “You and Catra?” He asked. “I haven’t even seen you two apart in weeks.”</p><p>Adora huffed. “I know, she’s…she’s angry at me cause she insists that she’s moved on from Shadow Weaver, but I know she hasn’t, and I guess I just pressed the issue too far. I just don’t want to see her bury her feelings like she always does. I want her to know that she can trust me, but...I think I screwed that up.”</p><p>She fiddled with the edge of the countertop. It felt good to get this off her chest, and now that she'd started she couldn't stop herself. “She also said…she was mad because she said I wasn’t thinking of myself. That I was trying to fix her and not focusing on my own problems. I don’t even know what she <em>means</em>.”</p><p>“I think I do.” Micah said. Adora blinked at him, and he continued. “Adora, you’ve talked about how Catra’s not dealing with Shadow Weaver’s death. But how are <em>you</em> dealing with it?”</p><p>Adora frowned. “I…” She paused. “I guess I’m not.”</p><p>Micah nodded.</p><p>“But I’m just worried about Catra!” Adora said. “Shadow Weaver really hurt her, and—”</p><p>“But didn’t she hurt you, too?” Micah said.</p><p>Adora’s frown deepened. “Well, yes, but it’s different. What Shadow Weaver did to Catra was so much worse.”</p><p>Micah smiled. “There’s the problem, Adora. It’s not a competition. You’re allowed to think of yourself. Shadow Weaver hurt you, too.”</p><p>Adora fell quiet.</p><p>After a pause, Micah walked over to the pot of tea he’d prepared and poured himself a cup. He dumped in a hefty amount of sugar, and as he stirred he began to speak.</p><p>“She used to treat me like her golden child, you know? Like everything I did was perfect. She put me on this pedestal. It made me feel special. Wanted. Of course, it was also lonely up there. That made it easier for her to use me to get what she wanted.”</p><p>Adora stood in shock for a moment, then nodded. “I…yeah. She did that to me too. She would always just tell me how I was destined for greatness. How I could never let myself distracted. She would hurt Catra to get to me, to force me to obey her.”</p><p>Adora shook her head. “As a kid, I always thought it was because she loved me. Now I know it’s because she knew what I was. I was a tool to her.”</p><p>Micah nodded grimly. “For all we know, that’s all we ever were to her. Just tools in her quest for power.”</p><p>“But what if she <em>did</em> love us?” Adora asked, feeling tears begin to well in her eyes. “In her own twisted way? I mean, sometimes she seemed like she really did. She came back to me when she fled from the Horde. She sacrificed herself to save me and Catra. She insisted all the time that she would do anything for you. It couldn’t have all been a lie, right?”</p><p>Micah sighed. “I think you’re right, Adora.” He said slowly. “I think a part of her really did love us. But I don’t think it matters either way.”</p><p>Adora blinked.</p><p>“A love that’s manipulative and cold is an empty one. Even if she did love us, she didn’t show it. Not in a way that was meaningful. A few sporadic acts of good isn’t enough. Love has to have real substance to it. She manipulated and used us, and that means that whatever love she had for us was worth nothing.”</p><p>Adora nodded, blinking hard to clear the tears from her eyes. He was right, of course. She hadn’t even known she’d needed to hear those words until he had said them.</p><p>"I...you're right. Thank you, Micah." She said.</p><p>“Was that good?” Micah asked nervously, fiddling with the rim of his teacup. “I’m still figuring out how to do the wise-parent-speech thing. I tried it yesterday with Glimmer and she wound up schooling <em>me</em>.”</p><p>Adora beamed. “Of course she did. That’s Glimmer for you.” They both laughed. “The advice was great, though. Top-notch. Glimmer’s lucky to have you as a dad.”</p><p>Micah smiled at her, and she smiled back before clearing her throat.</p><p>“Now, um, if you don’t mind, I’m kind of starving and there’s a cheese wheel over there with my name on it.” Adora said.</p><p>Micah chuckled. “Of course, Adora. I’ll see you in the morning. Take care of yourself.”</p><p>He left, and Adora began to rummage through the pantry, grabbing enough for a hefty-sized meal for two. She turned and slowly made her way back through the halls. She knew what she needed to do.</p><p>Adora gulped down half of the food on her trek. The rest, she left on Catra’s doorstep before carrying on down the hall.</p><p>—— </p><p>Shadow Weaver’s statue was still ominous as ever. </p><p>It loomed over the darkened hallway, solemn and cold and surrounded by a cluster of candle stubs. They must have been blown out hours ago, but a faint aroma of smoke still hung in the air.</p><p>Adora swallowed hard, staring up at the imperious sculpture, then took a shaky breath. “Um…hey. Shadow Weaver.”</p><p>She fought past the wave of insecurity she felt, acutely aware of how ridiculous she must have looked. </p><p>“I’m…I’m really mad at you.” She said. “I’m grateful that you saved Catra and me. So, so grateful. But I’m still mad at you.”</p><p>Adora took another steadying breath, feeling more sure of herself as she spoke. “I don’t forgive you for hurting Glimmer when her mom died. I don’t forgive you for taking advantage of King Micah. And I will never, ever forgive you for what you did to Catra.”</p><p>She balled her hands into fists. “You’re the reason she can’t see how wonderful she is. You’re the reason she still has nightmares. You’re the reason we wasted so much time hating each other, when we could have been —”</p><p>Adora found herself choked up suddenly. “I’m doing it again, aren’t I?” She asked. “I didn’t even realize it. I’m making this about everyone but myself.”</p><p>She laughed bitterly. “Because that’s what you did to me. You turned me into some golden child. I was always supposed to be perfect <em>for you</em>. I was never supposed to think of myself. I was always supposed to be the perfect martyr.”</p><p>She was crying now, voice wavering as she spoke. “This whole time, I’ve been treating this like one of my missions. Like it was my job to help everyone else grieve. But don’t <em>I</em> deserve to mourn? Don’t <em>I</em> deserve to be angry?”</p><p>Her fists shook with rage. “You were the one that did this to me. You were the one who taught me that wanting anything for myself was selfish.”</p><p>“I spent so long convinced that you loved me and not Catra. That Catra was the victim, and I was the tool you used to hurt her. But you never really loved me, did you? If you did, you wouldn’t have used me at all. You wouldn’t have pit me against Catra. That isn’t love.”</p><p>The tears fell freely down her face now. “I get it now. What Catra and Micah were trying to tell me. I was your victim, too.”</p><p>A sob broke through, and she stood for a moment, letting herself cry. Letting herself be angry. Letting herself mourn the little girl who Shadow Weaver had hurt and manipulated and used for so many years.</p><p>Eventually, her sobs died down, and she wiped the tears from her cheeks, fighting to catch her breath.</p><p>“You hurt <em>me</em>. You used <em>me</em>. And I <em>don’t</em> forgive you.” </p><p>Adora turned and marched away from Shadow Weaver’s statue.</p><p>She was still furious, and her cheeks still stained with tears. But as she strode through the halls of Mystacor, Adora felt as if a weight she never knew she’d been carrying had been lifted from her chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Catra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I love you.” She heard Adora mutter through the door.</p><p>A lump rose in her throat. A part of her wanted to fling open the door and apologize and kiss Adora until they’d forgotten that they had ever fought. A part of her wanted to scream and cry and rip her room to shreds.</p><p>In the end, she did nothing, paralyzing with guilt, or maybe fear, or maybe both. She heard Adora sigh, heard her footsteps slowly retreat down the hallway.</p><p>“I love you.” She whispered to herself.</p><p>She waited for the tears. They didn’t come. She sat alone and numb in the dark.</p><p>——</p><p>As it turned out, the relief effort was a fairly quick and easy process.</p><p>Most of the major damage to Mystacor had been cleared up already. The remaining damage was widely scattered around the grounds, but it was mostly minor, and Catra was fairly certain that the sorcerers could probably have taken care of it themselves eventually, had most of them not been sent home over the past month to be with their families. </p><p>Right now, King Micah and Castaspella were helping to take down names of the students’ families who still required aid, so that the students could feel comfortable returning to Mystacor and resuming their training. In the meantime, Adora was inspecting some of the First Ones’ ruins which the city was built upon in order to make sure everything was up to whatever She-Ra-First-Ones-blah-blah-blah code she deemed necessary.</p><p>Other than that, all that was left was the simple grunt work of inspecting structures for damage and repairing them, which Glimmer and Catra had been assigned to. It was easy work, and it flew by quickly.</p><p>Catra was beginning to have a sneaking suspicion that this trip had been more centered on relaxation than Glimmer had initially let on.</p><p>“There’s a crack in the foundation here.” She called out, and Glimmer poofed over to her. </p><p>“Right, I’ve got it. Hold up that beam for just a second.” Glimmer said.</p><p>Catra did, and Glimmer drew up a quick rune. The cracked foundation sealed itself shut, and Glimmer let out a satisfied huff.</p><p>“I think we’re pretty much done here.” Glimmer said with a triumphant grin, wicking sweat off her forehead. The late summer sun was beating down hard on them, making their tedious task all the more wearying.</p><p>“Right. I’ll do one more sweep, just in case.” Catra said flatly, pushing off of the beam and beginning her quick perimeter check.</p><p>After checking a few of the buildings, she looked up to see Adora standing across the clearing, watching her. There was an awkward moment between them as they held eye contact, before Catra swallowed hard and looked away, her heart thumping.</p><p>Guilt twisted within her. This was exactly what she’d been trying to avoid. </p><p>“Okay, what’s wrong?” Glimmer said, teleporting behind Catra without warning.</p><p>Catra jumped and gave an embarrassingly squeaky yelp before whipping around to scowl at Glimmer. “What the fuck, Sparkles? A little warning next time, maybe?”</p><p>Glimmer arched a brow and folded her arms stubbornly. “Right. Sorry. Now spill. What’s up with you two?”</p><p>“Nothing. Go away.” Catra scowled, and Glimmer scoffed.</p><p>“Hoo boy. Nope. Nuh-uh. You’re not getting off that easy. For the past month or so I’ve been forced to endure you guys’ constant PDA, and now all of a sudden you’re acting like repelling magnets. So spill.”</p><p>Catra rolled her eyes. “We got into a fight, Sparkles. It’s none of your business. Now go. Away.”</p><p>Glimmer was quiet for a moment, and Catra turned back to the house she was inspecting, hoping Glimmer would just drop the subject.</p><p>“I know you’re hurting, Catra." Glimmer said softly. "But Adora’s hurting too. You should be there for each other.”</p><p>The words sent a sharp pang through Catra’s chest.</p><p><em>“I know,”</em> was what she knew she should have said.</p><p>“What part of ‘none of your business’ are you not understanding?” She growled instead.</p><p>Glimmer just flashed her that same infuriating know-it-all stare. “Catra, it’s okay to miss her. I miss her, too.”</p><p>It took a moment for Catra to realize who Glimmer was referring to, and when she did she let out a sharp laugh.</p><p>“You think I <em>miss</em> Shadow Weaver?” She laughed incredulously before scowling again. “How many times do I have to tell you people that I’m over it before you let. It. Go.”</p><p>Glimmer sighed in exasperation. “Catra, you’re <em>not</em> over it. If you were over it, you and Adora wouldn’t be fighting.”</p><p>Catra opened her mouth to protest, but Glimmer barrelled on. “Catra, you both keep staring at each other with these sad puppy dog eyes when you think nobody’s looking. You obviously both want to make up. Why don’t you just <em>talk</em>?”</p><p><em>“I want to.”</em> She thought. <em>“I miss her. I love her. I’m sorry.”</em></p><p>“Whatever.” She snarled. “I’m done being lectured.”</p><p>She stormed off, and Glimmer didn’t follow.</p><p>——</p><p>It was late in the afternoon when Catra stomped her way into the palace.</p><p>She was mad at herself, mostly. She still loved Adora. She knew that Adora still loved her. All this time, she’d been desperately trying to keep anything from disrupting her and Adora’s perfect state of happiness. But now, it was shattered, and all she wanted to do was get it back.</p><p>But every time she tried to talk to Adora, something stopped her. Why couldn’t she have just left it alone? Why couldn’t anyone see that she really was okay?</p><p>Catra rounded the corner in a rush and nearly ran straight into Castaspella.</p><p>“Oh!” Casta gasped, steadying herself. “Catra, dear! How wonderful to see you!” The sorceress beamed, clasping her hands in sudden excitement. “I just realized, I never got to give you the tour! I’m sure Glimmer’s shown you all the fun bits, but there’s still so much to see!”</p><p>Catra blinked, tail twitching in discomfort. “Oh. Um. Right, the tour. I…I’m not really feeling up for it right now, thank you.”</p><p>Casta stared at her for an uncomfortably long time.</p><p>“Um. Okay.” Catra said, glancing over Casta’s shoulder. “I think I’m gonna go now, if that’s oka—”</p><p>“No, no. That won’t do.” Castaspella huffed suddenly, grabbing Catra’s shoulders and steering her around the corner.</p><p>Catra shrieked in shock. “What are you doing? Let me go!” She wailed, but Casta paid her no mind, reaching a large door and steering her in.</p><p>Castaspella marched past her, striding into her bedroom and pulling open a cupboard. Catra watched from the doorway, frozen in shock and befuddlement as Casta pulled out a dainty tea set on a serving tray. She lifted a pitcher of water and poured it into the teapot, and with a snap of her fingers the tea began to boil. </p><p>Casta carried the tray over to a table which sat in the center of the room, surrounded by two impossibly fluffy-looking couches. Casta brushed off her dress and sat down on one of the couches, pouring herself a cup of tea. The room filled with its sweet herbal aroma.</p><p>Casta took a slow sip, added a heaping scoop of sugar, then sipped again. Satisfied, she set the cup down on the table and stared up at Catra expectantly.</p><p>Catra was struck with a sudden burst of fury. Just who did this woman think she was? “What’s with you people?” She shouted. “Do none of you have any boundaries? I don’t even <em>know</em> you, lady!”</p><p>Casta waited, cool bemusement on her face.</p><p>Catra growled. “Fine. You want me to talk? I’ll talk. Ever since I got here, nobody will stop <em>nagging</em> me about Shadow Weaver. Not Glimmer, not Adora, not you. I don’t know how to make it any clearer. I’m over it! I’m over <em>her</em>! I just want to move on and be happy, but how am I supposed to do that when none of you will leave me alone?” </p><p>Casta sipped her tea slowly, then set it down calmly on the table. “Okay. I believe you.” Casta said finally.</p><p>Catra blinked. “…you do?”</p><p>“Of course.” Castaspella nodded, waving her hand in a dismissing gesture. “If you say you’re over it, then you’re over it.”</p><p>Catra frowned in suspicion. </p><p>“Um…right.” She said, fighting to regain her nonchalant composure. “Thanks.”</p><p>Casta motioned for her to sit on the couch opposite her. “Tea, dear?”</p><p>Catra studied her for a moment. From the admittedly little interaction she’d had with Castaspella before, the sorceress had always been endlessly bubbly and coddling, to the point of being suffocating. Now, though, she seemed completely sober, a mask of cool neutrality on her face.</p><p>“Okay.” Catra agreed, tentatively making her way to the couch and sitting. As she’d expected, it was excessively fluffy, and she sank down into it in a way that made her feel suddenly ridiculous.</p><p>Casta cleared her throat after an uncomfortable pause. “Catra, dear, I’m glad to hear you’ve worked through your grief over Shadow Weaver. To be frank, I’m not sure that <em>I</em> have, and I was hoping that you could give me some advice on the matter. Seeing as you've moved past it, and all.”</p><p>Catra felt a spike of panic, realizing the trap she’d walked into, but before she could flee, Casta leveled her with an imperious look that glued her to her spot.</p><p>Catra swallowed hard, gritting her teeth as she choked out an “okay.”</p><p>Casta clapped her hands together, grinning tersely. “Marvelous.” She said. “Where to start…?” Casta reached over and poured out another cup of tea as she began to speak.</p><p>“It was always just me and Micah here, until Shadow Weaver came along. She picked him out from the rest of her students, singled him out as the greatest among us. And naturally, she never wasted an opportunity to remind me how inadequate I was in comparison…cream and sugar, dear?”</p><p>Catra’s heart thrummed in her throat. “Cream, thank you.”</p><p>Casta nodded, pouring a heaping serving of cream into the teacup and setting it before Catra.</p><p>“Even now,” Casta said, stirring her own tea idly, “it’s like she holds this power over me.”</p><p>Casta looked up pointedly, and Catra’s heart raced as she fought to keep her expression neutral. “I make a mistake when I’m drawing a rune, and I hear this little voice in the back of my mind. <em>You’ll never be good enough</em>, or, <em>are you sure you’re Micah’s sister</em>, or suchlike.”</p><p>Catra took a tentative sip of her tea, gaze cast downwards. She couldn’t bring herself to meet Casta’s eye anymore.</p><p>“It was always like that with her. Micah was <em>perfection</em>. He was worthy of all her approval, all her love. I was the bitter disappointment that Micah would have been better off without.”</p><p>Catra’s jaw twitched as she watched the dregs of tea swirl around her cup.</p><p>“It’s hard not to resent my brother, sometimes, even though I know I shouldn’t. I love him, I really do, but it’s hard. She put me in his shadow for so many years. She told me I was nothing. A distraction. An error.”</p><p>Castaspella laughed bitterly. “I’m a grown woman now. The <em>ruler of Mystacor</em>. The greatest sorceress in the kingdom, for crying out loud! And still, sometimes I feel like that same sad little girl, begging for the love of a person who would never want me.”</p><p>Casta paused to down the rest of her tea. “It’s ridiculous, in a way. She’s dead and gone, but a part of me is still chasing her approval.”</p><p>Catra felt like she couldn’t breathe. The teacup shook in her hands.</p><p>“Catra.” Castaspella said, and Catra forced herself to look up. Casta’s nonchalant mask had dropped, and Catra was struck by the raw sincerity in her gaze.</p><p>“I know you want to forget her and move on. But you can’t rush it. Pretending you’re over it won’t make things go away.”</p><p>Catra’s eyes burned as tears threatened to fall, and she blinked furiously to stop them.</p><p>“I know how strong I am now. I am powerful, and capable, and loved. But she still has a hold over me, too. It doesn’t mean that we’re weak.”</p><p>Catra’s breath hitched. Her nails dug into the couch, and she wrenched her gaze away so that Casta couldn’t see her mask slip.</p><p>A moment passed in silence, then another. It felt like an eternity before Castaspella cleared her throat. </p><p>“Dear, you didn’t finish your tea. Didn’t you like it?”</p><p>Catra didn’t know whether to laugh or cry or throw up. She settled on a “Yes, thank you.” Her voice was scratchy and weak.</p><p>Casta hummed, reaching across the table to clasp Catra’s hand between hers. To Catra’s surprise, she let her.</p><p>“Tell me, dear. Where are you kids heading off to next?”</p><p>Catra frowned, her breathing slowing. “Um.” Her voice was still raspy, and she cleared her throat before continuing. “Back to Bright Moon, first. And then I think we’re heading to the Kingdom of Snows to help out there.”</p><p>Castaspella suddenly bolted upright, nearly knocking the couch over as she stood. “The Kingdom of Snows? But it’s freezing out there.”</p><p>Catra blinked. “Um…yeah. That’s kind of the point.”</p><p>Casta huffed. “Well, what are you going to wear?” She demanded.</p><p>Catra shrugged, slightly incredulous. “Um…this, I guess? I have a jacket to go over it…”</p><p>Castaspella clucked her tongue. “No, no. That won’t do at all. What’s your favorite color? I’ll knit you a sweater.” Casta glanced at Catra’s bare feet. “And some socks.”</p><p>She crossed the room and began to rifle through the drawers, and Catra watched her in wide-eyed shock. </p><p><em>"This lady is completely nuts,"</em> she thought.</p><p>“A-ha!” Casta cried triumphantly, clutching a mass of burgundy yarn in her hand. “Perfect. I’ll have something whipped up for you by morning. Here, let me take your measurements.”</p><p>Casta conjured a tape measure out of seemingly nowhere and began measuring every inch of Catra’s body, chiding her each time she moved and babbling incessantly.</p><p><em>"Completely nuts."</em> Catra thought again, but she couldn’t help the warmth that spread in her chest. There was something motherly about Casta’s coddling. She couldn’t decide if it terrified or delighted her. It was probably both.</p><p>When she finally managed to tear away from Casta’s clutches, it was already dusk. Catra paused for a moment in the doorway, turning to glance at Castaspella. The sorceress was hunched over a table, deep in thought and idly twirling the yarn in her fingers.</p><p>Catra smiled and stepped out into the hallway. She needed to apologize to Adora. But first, she had to make a quick stop.</p><p>—— </p><p>“This is stupid.” Catra muttered to herself. “I’m talking to a fucking rock.”</p><p>She had been trying for the past five minutes to work up the nerve, but she couldn’t shake how ridiculous it felt. The hallway was completely empty, but she still felt as though somebody could wander in at any moment and catch her.</p><p>She sighed, staring at the sculpture before her. Even Shadow Weaver’s statue looked evil. How fitting.</p><p>“I don’t get why I was never good enough for you.” Catra said suddenly, and was almost taken aback as the words left her lips.</p><p>“I waited so long for you to love me. Even when I decided I was better off without you, even when I convinced myself I didn’t need you anymore, part of me was always hoping for your approval.” Tears welled in her eyes and began to streak slowly down her face. Now that she'd started, she couldn't stop herself, and the words tumbled out of her.</p><p>“What’s it going to take to get rid of you?” Catra pleaded. “I thought…I thought when Adora told me she loved me, that that would be it. That I could forget about all the evil shit you did to me. That we could just be happy. But it’s not enough, is it?”</p><p>The tears were running faster down her face now, and she shook with sudden fury.</p><p>“I hate you!” She screamed, clenching her hands into fists and squeezing her eyes shut tight. “Why can’t you let me have this? Why can’t you just let me be happy for once in my life?”</p><p>Catra dropped to her knees, fingers clenching her cropped hair. “For once in my life I have something <em>good</em>, and even now, even when you go off and die — ”</p><p>Catra was cut off by another heaving sob.</p><p>“How could you say that to me? How could you say that you’re proud of me?”</p><p>She dropped her hands to the floor, nails digging into the cool tile. “I waited my whole life to hear you say it. Why would you say it <em>then</em>?”</p><p>She was vaguely aware of somebody calling her name from afar, but she didn’t care.</p><p>“I’m trying <em>so hard</em> to be better. How am I supposed to be better when I still care about what you think of me?”</p><p>She had stopped trying to control her heaving sobs. Tears and snot and spit ran down her face, but she didn’t care. “I don’t need your stupid approval anymore! I have Adora, and Scorpia, and Glimmer, and Bow, and…” She panted, clenching her teeth in anguish. “So why do I still care? Why are you still <em>forcing</em> me to care?”</p><p>“Catra!” The voice called again, and Catra felt strong arms envelop her suddenly as Adora pulled her head into her chest. Catra clenched her arms around Adora, sobbing into her jacket.</p><p>“I miss her, Adora. I hate her and I miss her.” </p><p>Adora ran her fingers through Catra’s hair and pressed a kiss to her scalp, and Catra could feel Adora’s own chest shaking with tears. “I know. I do too.” She whispered.</p><p>They held each other for the rest of the night. They reminisced about their childhood and about Shadow Weaver. They talked about the good and the bad and the worst of her, and when the sun had risen and morning light washed through the halls of Mystacor, the tears had dried from their cheeks.</p><p>—— </p><p>About a month later, the members of the former Rebellion had gathered to celebrate Bow’s birthday.</p><p>It had taken a bit of prior explaination on her friends’ part as to what exactly a birthday was, and Catra was more than a bit confused by the idea. </p><p>“So it’s a big party to just…what? Congratulate you on your continued existence?” Catra had asked.</p><p>Glimmer had rolled her eyes. “Well, when you put it that way, of course it sounds dumb.”</p><p>Bow had teared up like he always did. “I forgot that you guys don’t have birthdays. This is the saddest thing I’ve ever heard.”</p><p>Adora had given her a nudge. “I thought they were weird at first, too.” She’d said. “But they’re pretty fun. It’s nice to feel celebrated.”</p><p>Catra had snorted. “Yeah, sure. A big party just so people can obsess over you for no reason. Sounds like a blast.”</p><p>Now, though, she supposed she was at least starting to understand.</p><p>They’d already had a dance and a huge feast, and now everyone was lounging in one of Bright Moon’s grand foyers and enjoying one another’s company. Now that the Rebellion was disbanded, they had fewer moments all together like this, and everyone seemed to be making the most of it. Catra was currently curled up next to Adora with Melog in her lap, basking in the chaos before her.</p><p>Bow’s parents were in one corner, excitedly chattering about some First One’s nonsense with Entrapta. </p><p>Across the room, Frosta was relaying a very animated (and obviously exaggerated) story of her recent expedition to Dryl to the other princesses. Scorpia seemed to be the only one who was buying it, and she nodded along in wide-eyed wonder. She was pressed up close on the couch to Perfuma, who was trying and failing to look nonchalant, a rosy blush across her cheeks.</p><p>“Frosta, I was there. Literally none of that happened.” Mermista cut in. She was sitting next to Sea Hawk, her arms folded and his wrapped around her shoulder.</p><p>“Did too!” Frosta pouted. </p><p>“Did not!”</p><p>Glimmer and Bow were sitting next to the bickering princesses and paying them absolutely no attention, giggling and blushing at one another and <em>canoodling</em> in a way that should have disgusted Catra. She tried to ignore the traitorous smile that fought to rise to her lips at the sight of them.</p><p>Wrong Hordak and Swift Wind were off in another corner of the room, whispering excitedly to one another about something. Catra had no idea what they were up to, and she decided it was probably best if she didn’t know.</p><p>Even Castaspella had come to visit, and she and Micah were on the other end of the couch, quietly bickering as she attempted to style his hair.</p><p>Watching them, Catra was suddenly reminded of their conversation in Mystacor a little over a month ago. She realized she’d never thanked Casta for the sweater. She ought to do that, she figured, even if it mean having to endure Casta’s incessant coddling.</p><p><em>"And having to pretend not to like it,"</em> she thought.</p><p>Of course, remembering their conversation also meant that her thoughts travelled briefly to Shadow Weaver. She felt the momentary surge of anxiety that always came with allowing herself to think about Shadow Weaver, but as she looked around the room, she was struck with the sudden realization that she wasn’t angry anymore.</p><p><em>"Huh. Wonder when that happened."</em> Catra thought. </p><p>Melog purred contentedly in her lap, fur pulsing a light blue, and Catra felt a warmth radiate in her chest. She let her head rest on Adora’s shoulder and curled into her side.</p><p>Adora looked down at her. “What’s up?” She asked, with that goofy grin on her face that Catra loved so much. Catra smiled back.</p><p>“Everything’s perfect,” she said, and this time it wasn’t a lie.</p><p>——</p><p>How does one mourn a monster? As it turns out, the answer is <em>together</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like to think there was some poor sorcerer kid who walked in on all three of these dramatic ass bitches and just stood there like<br/>👁👄👁 while they dumped all their emotional baggage to a statue.<br/>But anyways there we go lol. Thank you all so much for reading this story and leaving such wonderful comments, they really do keep me motivated to write. Also, I apologize for the Casta and Catra talk. I realized as I was writing it how impossible it was to tell their names apart at a quick glance, so uuuh sorry for that.</p><p>Thanks for everything, and once again, if you’d like to yell at and/or with me, my tumblr is @catbruhdora.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>